Nicht mein Tag?
by Wolfskind.A
Summary: Ein tag wie wir ihn alle kennen, nichts will so wie man es will.


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.  
**  
**

Keine neue Geschichte aber hier noch nicht online, das musste ich doch mal nachholen....

**Nicht mein Tag!?**

Heute ist mal wieder einer dieser Tage an denen alles schief geht. Zuerst habe ich verschlafen, wofür ich einen bösen Blick von Hammond kassiert habe, der auch teilweise daher kam, dass ich bei dem Stress heute morgen meinen Bericht über die Maschine von P2X639 vergessen habe. Janet hat mich von der für heute geplante Mission abgezogen, weil ich eine leichte Grippe habe und sie nicht will, dass ich diese an das Volk des Planeten weitergebe. Daraufhin sind die Jungs ohne mich los gezogen, natürlich nicht ohne mich vorher ein wenig zu hänseln. Vor allem Jack konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, naja ihm verging das Lachen als er sah wer mein Ersatz war. Ich habe nach der ersten Ärgerwelle von Jack und Jonas ein paar Strippen gezogen. So wurde SG1 Walter Miller zugewiesen, ein Wissenschaftler wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Mit vielen Eigenschafen die Jack hassen wird, 1. er ist Allergiker, 2. er vergisst dauernd etwas,3. er ist neu (kennt Jack also nicht) und das Beste er ist kein Militär. Jack ist also mit dem unsicheren , bebrilltem und niesendem Walter auf diesem Planeten, hehehe

Als ich darüber nachdenke, muss ich lachen, was bei einer Erkältung nicht so günstig ist ich muss sofort husten und verschütte, wie könnte es anders sein, meinen Kaffe über die neusten sensiblen Messgeräte, die heute geliefert worden waren. Schei.... das ist echt nicht mein Tag und es ist erst 10 Uhr wie soll das denn noch werden?

Schlimmer, in den Geräten ist ein Kurzschluss, son Mist!!! Wie soll ich das nur Hammond erklären? Naja das muss warten. Er hatte heute Morgen erklärt, dass er frei habe und nur im äußersten Notfall, also wenn die Gouaould die Basis übernommen haben, angerufen werden möchte, da sein Enkel Geburtstag habe.

Ich werde in die Kantine gehen und mir einen Tee holen um die Aspirin gegen meine Kopfschmerzen runter zu spülen. So langsam spüre ich die Grippe in jedem Knochen.

Als ich an dem Tee nippe verbrenne ich mir, wie könnte es heute anders sein, die Zunge.

Etwas später(13Uhr )

Nachdem ich jetzt mehrere Stunden versucht habe Berichte zu schreiben, zweimal mein Computer abgestürzt ist, wohl bemerkt vor dem Speichern, und ich gerade das dritte mal auf meiner Tastatur eingenickt bin, gehe ich zu Janet und bitte sie mich für heute krank zu schreiben. Mit dem Wunschich will einfach nur noch ins Bett fahre ich nach Hause. Dort lege ich mich in eine heiße Badewanne und genieße es als mir die Wärme in die Knochen kriecht. Mir war gar nicht bewusst wie kalt mir war. Ich verursache eine kleine Überschwemmung im Bad mittlerweile ist es mir egal ich bin zu müde um mich zu ärgern. Nachdem ich in meinen flauschigen Schlafanzug geschlüpft bin, leg ich mich ins Bett. Es ist 15 Uhr Gott sei dank der halbe Tag ist rum.

Von lautem Klingeln und klopfen werde ich wach. Ich tapse zur Tür, barfuß wohlgemerkt, und öffne sie. Davor steht Jack O`Neil, wutentbrannt und schreit mich erst mal an. „Carter was machen sie zu Hause? Und was fällt ihnen ein mir diesen Walter aufzuhalsen, dieser Kerl hat mich fast um den Verstand gebracht!?" ich schalte innerlich bei den ersten Worten ab. Anscheinend hat Walter ihm erzählt wie es dazu kam, dass er mit SG1 mit ging. Jack flucht immer noch, wobei er mein Haus betritt mir auch erstmal auf die Füße latscht und ins Wohnzimmer stürmt. Er setzt wohl voraus das ich ihm folge, aber dafür fühl ich mich zu krank. Ich habe Ohren und Kopfschmerzen was durch Jacks Geschrei nicht besser wird. Meine Nase ist zu meine Lunge und meine Bronchien auch, ich bekomme schlecht Luft. Ich schließe die Tür und geh wieder ins Bett, soll er doch rumschrein ich will nur noch schlafen. Nach ein paar Minuten höre ich Jack nach mir rufen bis er plötzlich in der Tür steht, etwas verändert sich in ihm. Seine Gesichtszüge werden weicher und ich kann Mitleid in seinen Augen sehen. Oh Gott muss ich scheiße aussehen Er kommt zu mir ans Bett und sieht besorgt zu mir herunter. „Carter?" „was?" meine Stimme ist nur noch ein Krächzen. „Ich mach ihnen einen Tee..."

Ich weiß nicht was danach passiert ist, als ich wieder wach werde liege ich in seinen Armen und fühl mich schon besser. Mein Wecker zeigt 23.58 Uhr ich muss lächeln, mit diesem Ende war der Tag dann doch nicht so schlimm. Ich kuschel mich in Jacks Arme und schließe lächelnd meine Augen.

Ende

Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß, würde mich über Feedback freuen!!


End file.
